Mr & Mrs Booth
by Booths2Hot
Summary: This is like the movie "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" The movie belongs to the writers and BONES belongs to Hart Hanson but for now I'm going to play around with it. If you have seen the movie then you know how this story will go. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"First up I wanna say we don't really need to be here." said Seeley.

"It's a funny story really." Temperance spoke.

"We were at a charity event, a charity auction slash barbecue..." Seeley continued.

"...our friends the Saroyans. They live across the street." Temperance butted in.

"Anyway the grand lot was..." Seeley stopped.

"...a mystery lot." they said in unison.

"I'd sunk a few, wasn't driving so I start bidding..." Seeley started.

"Seeley gets a tiny bit competitive." Temperance jumped in. Seeley bit his tongue.

"Anyway the upshot is we end up blowing four hundred bucks on the mystery lot." He continued.

"Four sessions with Dr. Sweets!" they said in unison.

"The Saroyans have a great sense on humor." said Temperance and they start laughing.

_**SESSION 1 WITH DR. SWEETS...**_

"But you didn't have to come." said Dr. Sweets. They were stumped.

"Right." said Seeley.

"Absolutely." agreed Temperance, "But we have a theory..."

"We do?" Seeley turned to his wife.

"The Oil-Check" she replied.

"Right. The Oil-Check. See we've been married five years..." Seeley started.

"Six..." corrected Temperance.

"Five, six years, and this is like a check up for us. Pop the hood, nose around, change the oil, maybe replace a seal or two..." They both smile tight smiles.

"On a scale of one to ten how happy are you as a couple?" asked the doctor.

"Eight." said Temperance.

"Wait. So like ten being perfectly happy and one being...totally, utterly miserable?" asked Seeley.

"Just respond instinctively." replied Dr. Sweets.

"OK." Seeley looked at his wife, "Ready?"

"Ready" she replied.

"Eight." they said in unison.

"How often do you have sex?" asked the doctor. They both froze.

"I-I don't understand the question." stammered Temperance.

"Wait. Okay I'm lost. Is this a one to ten thing?" asked Seeley.

"Right. I mean, because if it is, is one not much or is one like, nothing, because technically speaking zero would be nothing." said Temperance nervously.

"Exactly. Plus, if we don't know what one is, what's ten?" asked Seeley just as nervous. Temperance spoke, "Right..is ten..you know.."

Seeley interrupted her, "Constant..unrelenting.."

"..Twenty-four seven..without a break. For anything." she finished.

"Not even to eat." He added.

"Like Sting." said Temperance.

"Exactly. Look at Sting's day job. Who else has sixty hours a week to put aside in the sack?" he asked.

"This is not a one to ten scenario. It's a straight question. How often do you have sex?" replied Dr. Sweets. They freeze again and their faces ashen.

"Describe how you first met." he then said.

"It was in Columbia." replied Temperance.

"Bogota. Five years ago." Seeley spoke.

"Six." corrected Temperance again.

"Right. Five or six years ago." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BOGOTA, COLUMBIA, FIVE OR SIX YEARS AGO...**_

War zone, blackened sky. Columbia Cops and Soldiers raid buildings. Policias ransack rooms searching for tourists traveling alone. Through the madness, sitting at the hotel bar with a Mojito, Seeley Booth.

"What's happening?" he asked the bartender. He turned to speak but the bellboy cut him off.

"Somebody killed the Baracuda." replied the bellboy.

"Sancho Varron?" asked Seeley taking another sip from his drink.

"Si. Police are rounding up single tourists. Are you alone, senor?" the bellboy asked. Seeley didn't reply as he watched the policia come in. Then...a vision. Temperance Brennan entered from the street. She glanced up and their eyes locked.

"Are you alone?" asked the policia.

"No." she replied sternly tucking a small knife back in the garter on her thigh without breaking her eye contact with Seeley. Just then he got up and walked over to them tucking a gun in his pants and speaking in spanish.

"She's with me" he said. The policia nodded and walked away. Seeley and Temperance went upstairs to her room, his hand on the small of her back. Shutting the door, they both leaned on it and listened to the shouts and footsteps subside. They both relaxed then realized their closeness. A spark of adrenaline, attraction, mystery.

"Seeley" he said and stuck out his hand.

"Temperance" she replied and shook his hand.

Later, that night, they were outside at the party drinking tequila.

"To dodging bullets..." said Seeley.

"To dodging bullets..." repeated Temperance. They licked the salt, slugged back their shots, and bit a lime. Temperance got up with her shot glass in hand.

"He can talk, but can he dance?" she asked seductively. She swallowed another shot and threw it in the barrel filled with burning flames which shot up when her glass landed with a crash inside. Seeley got up and joined her. They danced the Salsa. It was fast and sexy. Temperance's hands slowly slid down his back as his hands slid down her hips. They danced slower and soon their lips met.

Their eyes locked again as they finished the dance. Everyone hurried inside as the rain began to poor down. Temperance and Seeley went back to their table. In the rain they sat. Her straddling his lap sharing the bottle. Soon their lips met again. They walked through the rain to Temperance's room.

Mosquito nets billowed that night as flesh twisted and turn. Fierce and feral love was shared.

"I can hear your heart racing" whispered Seeley. Temperance traced his face.

"I don't want it to slow down." she replied.

"Stick with me, it's not gonna." he assured. She smiled.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." replied Seeley. Temperance pulled him closer.

The next morning Temperance awoke to a church bell chiming in the distance and birds chirping. Realization sank in as she noticed Seeley was not in the bed with her nor was he anywhere in the room. She began to think it was just a one night stand. That it meant nothing to him. That the things he said was the tequila talking. She stared out the open french doors leading to the balcony as she sat there covered in only the sheets. Just then the door to the room opened and a smile spread across her face when Seeley stepped into the room. He headed to the bed.

"Hiya Stranger" she spoke in a raspy tone, smiling wide. He returned her smile as he came closer.

"Hiya back" he replied as he sat down a tray in front of her as she sat up indian style. Laying on the tray was a news paper. A morning lily laid perfectly to finish off the glass of fresh goats milk and an omelet. She took a sip of the milk as Seeley walked over to the balcony.

"Mmm. Oh that's good"

"I hope so I had to milk a goat to get it." She smiled up at him as she placed the lily in her hair. He smiled lovingly back at her as she got off the bed and walked over to him. They stood there only seconds smiling before they shared another kiss. They left and headed back home to New York.

* * *

Later that night at Coney Island Tempe and Seeley slice through the action, sharing cotton candy. They walked by the firing range and stopped. Seeley paid and Tempe picked up a gun. She aimed and fired. It recoiled hard and she missed terribly. Seeley gave a condescending smile. She fires off another couple shots and misses.

Seeley's turn. He weighed the gun in his hand. He rolled his neck and fired. Bulls-eye. Tempe was impressed. He then missed a couple for good measure.

"Hot damn" he said. He won a stuffed tiger. They turned to go.

"May I have another go?" asked Tempe in the sweetest voice. He smiled and paid. She aimed and fired off five rounds and hit all the targets. They left with an almost life-size Yogi Bear.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" he asked impressed. She smiled.

"Beginner's luck, I guess" she said.

"Yeah beginner's luck" repeated Seeley.

* * *

The next day Seeley was in the gym. He was punching the punching bag as his best friend, Hodgins, held it.

"OK, slow down Seeley. You've only know the girl what six weeks" said Hodgins.

"Hodg, she's totally amazing. She's smart, she's funny, she's cute." he paused for a minute. "She's an amazing shot." He punched and Hodgins grunted.

* * *

Tempe and her friend Angela were climbing The Nose of El Cap in Yosemite.

"Don't you think this is all happening a little fast?" Angela asked.

"You know me. I never do anything without thinking it through" replied Temperance

"So what does he do?"

"I'm telling you he's perfect. He's in construction."

* * *

Seeley was boxing while Hodgins kept talking to him.

"She's in computers. A big server goes down in Wall Street, she's in there anytime day or night. She's like Batman for computers. Or something." said Seeley.

* * *

Tempe and Angela were practicing JuJitsu. Tempe's face was squished down on the crash mat in a Ninja hold.

"He travels a lot, like me, but we never talk about work." She spins and ended up on top of Angela who ate mat.

* * *

Seeley and Hodgins were at Central Park. Seeley slid in on Hodgins at second base. He was declared safe.

"She has no questions, no demands." he said.

* * *

Angela was still squished face down on the mat.

"What about the sex?" she asked.

* * *

Seeley swung and hit the ball with the sweet spot of the bat and knocked in clean out of the park. They all congratulated him.

* * *

Angela and Tempe sat in the back of a helicopter threading over the city.

"Incredible. I've never known anything like it. But it's not just about the sex." replied Tempe.

* * *

Hodgins and Seeley sit in the back of a plane at 35,000 ft. Seeley had on a jumpsuit.

"I look in her eyes and I see something so familiar. It's like I know her deepest, darkest secret.."

* * *

Tempe and Angela bank over the city.

"And he knows mine, and it doesn't matter." said Tempe.

* * *

Seeley started to strap on a parachute.

"But aren't you scared? I mean, it's pretty risky stuff Seel." said Hodgins.

"Hodgins, I'm tellin' ya, when you know you know. You just gotta listen to your instincts." replied Seeley, "Oh and I asked her to marry me." He watched as Seeley leaped out of the plane.

* * *

Seeley kissed Tempe at the alter. Hodgins was the Best Man and Angela was the Maid of Honor. Seeley kissed her passionately. Hodgins and Angela stood stiff. Hardly overwrought with emotion. They all turn for a photo. As they smiled the flashbulb sizzled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FIVE OR SIX YEARS LATER...**_

Expansive green lawns with patchy snow and ice. A suburban man in a bathrobe collected his news paper. He looked up. Seeley was standing there. Something was missing behind his eyes. There was no color. No happiness. Just a dead stare. A woman rolls out of bed, wearing a loose nightshirt, her hair tied in a bun. Tempe had the same dead stare. Seeley and Tempe have on their matching bathrobes with SB and TB monograms. They brush their teeth at separate sinks. No eye contact. No 'how did you sleep' or 'how was your night' was asked. Just complete silence except for the hum of her electric toothbrush.

"So what d' you think of Dr. Sweets?" she asked as they got dressed for work.

"He seems very nice" replied Seeley, looking for a pair of socks.

"Very nice" agreed Tempe, "Nice manner."

Seeley agreed as well, "Very nice manner. Are his questions a tad wishy washy?" he asked.

"His office is clean across town." said Tempe.

"The 4 p.m. appointment means we hit rush-hour" he turned and finally looked at her. Their eyes didn't meet, "you know I hate that."

"Good. That's settled then, yeah?" Seeley didn't answer.

Seeley and Tempe passed each other, slipping on their coats. They crossed paths, without touching. No good bye kiss or words said. They went their separate ways.

Later that night, the oven door opens. Tempe pulled out dinner. Sitting the hot pan of baked chicken on the pot holders she returned to cutting the vegetables.

* * *

A shrill whistle. The computer train pulled into the station. Spitting out a sea of upscale suburban commuters. Same suits, same eyes, same lives. In the think of this crush...Seeley.

He found his sedan. A black Benz. In a mass of others. Almost in unison, commuters climb into cars. While other sedans rumble to life, Seeley preforms a ritual: he smells his hands. Pulls out air-freshener. Sprays his wrists. Wrings his hands together. Then smells. Good.

Under the wheel, he slipped his wedding ring out of his pocket, onto his finger. He checked his pockets. Patting himself down fast. He stopped when he saw what looked like red lipstick on his cuff. He checked his neck in the mirror. A smear of blood red lipstick. Hmm. Having an affair...?

Seeley drove at the back of an endless line of sedans. He drifted into the driveway. The garage door opened. Seeley spotted Tempe through a window. His headlights splashed across her face. They wave and smile. But as Seeley pulled into the garage, Tempe's smile fades...slowly.

Tempe slid hors d'ouevers onto a tray. She glided out, turning the corner just as the front door opened. She stood there. Tray of food in hand.

"Perfect timing" she said

"Perfect, as always" said Seeley pecking her on the cheek, barely touching her.

"Oh I got new curtains. This little leprechaun sized man got his hands on them first but I got them." she said coming into the living room.

"Of course you did" said Seeley fixing his martini.

"Well?" He didn't reply or look up.

"So do you like them. They are a little green so we may have to change a few things in the room to match" she said. She was excited about these curtains.

"Or we could not change anything and keep the original ones" he replied. Her excited demeanor disappeared.

"We talked about this you remember" said an agitated Tempe.

"Yeah I remember, I remember because we said we'd wait." he said.

"If you don't like them I can take them back" Tempe suggested.

"I don't like 'em" Seeley said. She turned and squinted at him from across the living room.

"You'll get used to them" she replied.

"Right" he said. Tempe was working on the curtains when Seeley returned from the mail box. She sat the chair she had been using to add finishing touches to the curtains back down on the floor just as he walked into the living room.

"60% APR till March" he said. Tempe just glanced at him then went back to fixing the curtains.

_**DR. SWEETS...**_

"Tell me. Why did you decide to come alone?" asked Dr. Sweets. Tempe sits there alone smoking.

"It's not that there's anything wrong as such. You have to remember Seeley and I bonded on an intensely profound spiritual level." she blew out another puff of smoke.

Later that night candles flicker. Seeley and Tempe sat at far heads of the table. Distant and cold. No eye contact. No emotion.

"Mmm. This yellow Prawn risotto is to die for. You do something new?" asked Seeley, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah I added peas" replied Tempe, a hint of edge in her voice.

"I guess I just forgot how good it is." he said. They smile weak smiles and go back to eating. A beat.

"Sweetie could you pass the salt?" asked Seeley not even looking up from his news paper.

"It's in the middle of the table" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Is that the middle?" asked Seeley with a bit of sarcasm when he looked up.

"Yeah it's between you and me" said Tempe. Seeley pulled out his chair, got up and grabbed the salt. He headed back to his chair. Tempe gave a tiny little smile. A small victory. Seeley sat back down and drowns his meat in salt. Tempe swallows her smile. Every dinner had a sense of cold, quiet, and tense.

_**DR. SWEETS...**_

"Over the years I feel this space between us and just keeps filling up with things that we don't say to each other. What is that called?" she asked.

"Marriage" replied Dr, Sweets.

* * *

Tempe and Seeley sat reading the Times. Seeley had the Sports section and Tempe had Home & Garden. She looked up hearing something. Her eyes went to Seeley's Lazy-boy. He was ratcheting the shifter. It was like nails on a chalkboard to Tempe. Her hands wrapped tighter around the paper.

_**DR. SWEETS...**_

"So what do you think the problem is?" he asked.

Now it was Seeley who came alone.

"I want to clarify. I love my wife. And I love our life together. We both love the house, it's our castle, I'd die for that house and her, but..."

"But what?" asked Dr. Sweets.


End file.
